STB: Small Town Boys EPISODE 1
by BlondeSinger101
Summary: After the Lost Boys. New characters, and a chilling plot that will grasp on and never let go. A new sexy vamp, David's flirty brother, a girl named Ashley, and many, many more.


STB: Small Town Boys

Episode 1

Santa Carla. It's a small town with a BIG personality. You've got your amusement park, boardwalk, and normal neighborhoods. And about 2 years ago, everybody fled. The stores were empty, and the houses abandoned. Then, about 3 months after that, a new group came and clamed Santa Carla theirs. They were called the STB gang. Now, the STB gang was divided, because of different life styles, and different looks on how people should be handled. And after a while, the two groups were named the good side, and the bad side. They were the Bats and the Birds.

My name is Ashley Malls. I am 17 years old. I moved to Santa Carla about 3 months before the big evacuation. I moved with my mom from London, England. And after one night on the boardwalk, (before the evacuation) I was thrust into a huge mess of good against evil.

And that is where we will start my story. For my life is complicated, and somewhat terrifying. And it started with a boy.

The boy's name was Sam Emerson. I was on my way home from my part-time job at a hair salon. I had left early so that I would be able to catch a bite to eat before leaving this place for good. There was about to be an evacuation call. My mother knew it because she works as an assistant for the mayor of the city. So we were going to get a head start. We would be flying back to London; we would stay at my uncle's house for a bit, until we could find our own. I wasn't too happy about leaving, after we had just gotten used to the strange little town. But I was here to help my mom, and I knew we must go. As I was walking down the boardwalk, I noticed a small per-teen boy, looking rather frustrated, sitting on a bench near a video shop. I walked over; he obviously needed help and I knew for sure that nobody else would help him. So I casually sat down next to him. When he didn't seem to notice, or just didn't care, I got up and knelt in front of him.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong? Do you need any help?"

"I've lost my stupid ass-of-a-brother and mom is almost out of work! She WILL kill me." He looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Is he younger?"

"No, older." He sounded resentful.

Now, I am a good person, and frankly, I just wanted to get my food and leave, but my body just wouldn't let me leave this kid here.

"Well, here's an idea, how about we call for him?"

"Ok, but if it doesn't work I'm blaming it on you!"

"Ok, that's reasonable. What's your brother's name, anyways?"

"Michael." Was his stern reply.

Michael. Huh. Little did I know then that I would be learning a lot more about Michael.

"Great, now yell with me. 1, 2, 3!"

"Michael!" We yelled in unison.

No answer.

We yelled a couple more times, but after about the 5th time we just gave up. I apologized and moved on, because, I really don't have time, and it might have just been a prank. So I left.

I walked over to a nearby fast-food place. I ordered a hamburger and a medium order of fries, then found a booth and sat down. I was starving, so to try and keep my mind of the hunger, I peered around the room. Finally I found some interesting looking people that I could watch for a while. I know I'm weird. There were 7 of them. The guy in the middle was keeping everyone's attention with what looked like a gruesome horror story. He was not too tall, but I don't know the meaning of that word, because I happen to be the shortest 17-year old ever! Not a midget, but close enough to. He had blond hair that was spiked up in some sort of a punk, rock star style. He had amazing cerulean blue eyes that I could look at all day. The second guy, on the blonde's left, was a dark, solemn looking guy with long black hair, and dark, brown eyes. I felt that if I looked at him too long he might murder me. I was scanning through the rest of them when the waitress came with my food and broke my scene. I thanked her and began devouring my food. Just then, the boys got up and walked out of the door. All except for 1, that I heard tell them that he was heading home for the night and to never again come to his house. He sounded very serious. The boy was tall, with brown hair that flew all over the place and was wearing baggy jeans a shirt that said, Live and Lie, in big, bold letters. He realized that I was watching him, and smiled. He came over and sat down. I am a flirt, but am also shy, and I was definitely shy around this guy. He smiled again and I blushed like mad.

"Hi, my name's Michael." His voice was clear and deep.

"Umm, hi I'm Ashley." I held out my hand and we shook. He had a very strong grip.

"Wait a second! Michael? As in Michael with a little brother?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, while you are out with your little posse, your brother is practically in tear because you left him!" I was angry, and I showed it.

"Oh, shit. Thanks a lot, I'll go…"

"Yeah, you better!"

"Ok, god, bye."

"Bye"

And that was how I met the Emersons.


End file.
